


Quiet Confessions

by GeminiAlchemist



Series: Green Team Trilogy [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is dense as a rock, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Rare Pairings, this is the first AkkoxConstanze fic on here or something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiAlchemist/pseuds/GeminiAlchemist
Summary: Constanze worked alone. Or, at least she did until that infuriating Kagari girl broke her Stanbot and wormed her way into her workshop. And her heart. Constakko. ConstanzexAkkoCross posted on Fanfiction.net





	Quiet Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I freaking love Green Team, and I can't decide who is better, Amanda, or Constanze. Jasminka can come back when she gets herself an actual character. Anyway, here's a short oneshot about Constanze dealing with her overly talkative new friend, Akko.

Constanze was a lot of things. Short. Shy. Stubborn. Silent. A genius. A lone wolf.

Or, at least she had been that last one until that infuriating Kagari girl broke her Stanbot and wormed her way into her workshop. And her heart.

And while she was a klutz, and wrecked a lot of her stuff, Constanze admired that Akko never gave up. And despite what Diana and her cronies said, she thought Akko had a bit of genius in her. She helped create the idea for a giant, magic powered robot, after all. She assisted with something she had never even dabbled in before and didn't screw up near as much as she could have.

And she had some huge grasp on language that Constanze was afraid she'd never have herself.

And not just picking up how to speak fish in a day, though that in itself seems like some sort of miracle even by magical standards. But Akko was from Japan, a native Japanese speaker, just like Constanze was German, and spoke that as her first language. Both of them had to learn English, with all it's nonsensical rules that it never seemed to follow half the time. Two Too To, I before E, except after C(which had double the words that broke the rule than followed them), different pronunciations and meanings for a word spelled the same way. It was so confusing! But they both had to learn it, from writing it out, to speaking it. And Akko's confidence in herself let everyone in hearing range know she had a more than average grasp on it.

Not to say that Constanze didn't as well. She'd studied hard to learn how to understand it. How in the world could she ever hope to pass any of her classes if she couldn't even understand what was being said? But when it came to talking...

Constanze knew she was quiet by nature. She always had been. But it'd been amped up ever since coming to a mostly English speaking country for school. She just wasn't as confident to speak aloud. What if she sounded funny? What if she said something wrong? What if people laughed at her?

And that was what she admired most about Akko. She never let that stop her. Even on the rare occasion she did use the wrong word, or didn't know what one meant, she never let it get to her. Just like she didn't let her not knowing a thing about machines stop her from helping her short, quiet friend.

In fact, that's what she was doing right now. After the whole Wild Hunt ordeal, She'd more or less became a constant fixture in Constanze's workshop. Always trying to help out, asking simple questions about advanced machinery. Occasionally cursing in Japanese when she'd hurt herself with a tool she didn't quite know how to use yet. Or hitting yet another finger with a hammer. At the rate it was going, Constanze would be fluent in dirty Japanese words.

Today both of them were sitting on the floor, sorting through a bunch of old parts and pieces from past projects Constanze had scrapped to build newer, better ones. And they kept busy, as her Stanbot brought in some more boxes of scrap to sort. Akko was blabbering away about something or other, talking enough for the both of them. The little German witch had stopped paying attention to her friend's words and instead just watched her work. The brunette didn't know just how pretty and talented she was. Didn't know how great and admirable her friend thought she was.

If there was any words that Constanze wished she could summon up the courage to say to her friend, it's just be three,simple words that happened to hold a lot of weight. "I like you."

The sound of a crash was heard. Looking behind her, Stanbot had dropped the box he'd been carrying, staring at her with unblinking eyes, seemingly in shock. Realization hit her, and Constanze threw her hands up and covered her mouth. Oh no, she didn't say that out loud, did she? Her face burned and she shut her eyes, trying to tell herself it was just a bad dream. But when she opened them, all she saw was Akko staring at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Constanze? I was so busy yapping I didn't even hear you." She giggled, before then seeming to realize something. "OH MY GOSH! You said something!"

She scooped her tiny friend up and started twirling her around in her arms. "Tell me what it was, come on, I didn't get to hear you!" She demanded over and over while Constanze just kept her hands over her mouth and shook her head violently.

Maybe she'd tell her again some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I want a little Constanze plush doll I can hug and squeeze, because she's just too darn cute.


End file.
